


Gratitude

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Friendship, Kink Meme, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Gratitude

"Extend your other leg, please. Hold for five seconds. 5...4...3...2...1. And down." McCoy nods, looking satisfied, and makes a notation on his chart. "That's good for today, Admiral."

"Leonard." McCoy stops in his path for the door and turns back, holding the clipboard against his chest. 

"Yes?"

"Sit with me for a moment."

McCoy frowns, but he does as he's told, returning to the stool where he'd been sitting during the exam. 

"You're on leave. I did some checking."

McCoy nods, looking a little uneasy. "Until the Enterprise leaves."

"Right. And yet you've put yourself in charge of my physical therapy. Presumably, free of charge. You're aware that this isn't necessary?"

"Of course I'm aware," McCoy grunts. 

"Well?" Pike's expression is vaguely amused.

McCoy shrugs. "I don't trust anyone else." 

Pike smiles. "You barely know me, Leonard."

"You saved all our lives." McCoy's voice is softer now, his eyes fixed on the tiled floor. 

"So did Jim," Pike points out.

"Yeah, well. Show that man gratitude, he'll never let you live it down," McCoy grumbles.

Pike laughs lightly, reaches out and puts his hand over McCoy's. His thumb gently strokes the skin, and McCoy's not sure how to analyze the feeling that gentle touch provokes in him. "Do me a favor."

"Admiral?"

"Call me Chris." McCoy nods. 

"Chris, then."

Pike smiles. "Sit and stay a while."

McCoy hesitates, then nods. "I will."


End file.
